Trouble Always Knocking
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: G. has a daughter, and just now meets her for the first time after her 22 years of living. How does he take it? Will everything change?
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble Always Knocking**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Roxi :)

A/N: This is my first ever, Takers story ever! I have to admit this is one of those stories, where I watched the movie and had my own idea about it. Anyways, if this story doesn't work out, I'll probably delete it. I hope you guys do like it, and I hope you review! Anyways here's Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Fuck you, Donnie," I yelled, as I packed my whole vanity into my backpack. I'm so sick and tired of his crap!<p>

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked.

"Home, I quit!" I screamed.

"You can't quit, because your ass is fired!" I rolled my eyes, and continued packing my things. "Good luck finding a job with your record, Roxanne!"

"Like I had a job to begin with," I mumbled, zipping up my bag.

"Excuse me?" I tossed my bag over my shoulder.

"You heard me! I come here everyday, and bust my ass at what I do What do I get in return? Tips? Paycheck? Nope, not a god damn things!" I walk towards the back door.

"Don't come back!"

"Like I ever plan on it!" I said, slamming the door shut. I walked up the quiet alley.

I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Roxanne Cozier, but I prefer the name Roxi because it's short and simple. Also, I hate the name Roxanne. My mom died when I was three years old, and I've never met my father in my entire life. I've been tossed from foster home to foster home for basically my entire life. I'm not twenty two years old, going to college part time while I work at this burlesque club called The Prancing Cat. Well, I used to work at there until I got quit or got fired. I'm also on the search of my biological father. All the adoption agency gave me was his name and his origin. He's british, and his name is Gordon Cozier.

As I walk down the street, in the direction of my apartment, my cellphone vibrates in my pocket. As soon as I pull it out, Kayla's name is there followed by a picture with the two of us. Kayla and I have been friends since high school. She's like my sister and I don't know what I'll do without her. I have another friend named Lily. She's also like my sister and we both have been friends since high school. The three of us together is sometimes asking for trouble.

"Hey, Kay," I greeted, answering my phone.

"Hey, are you working tonight?" She asked.

"was, but I got fired. Well, actually I quit but then he said I was fired. Either way, I'm not working tonight." I answered.

"You finally let that place go, huh?" She asked.

"Yes, now I can focus on getting my bachelor's degree." I answered, as I opened the door to my apartment building. I unlocked my mailbox, and I had a few things.

"True, but what are you going to do for income?"

"I could collect unemployment, or maybe even rob a bank." I joked.

"I'd rob a bank with you anyday," She said, making me laugh. As I walk to my door, I see paper hanging off of it. I quickly walked to my door, and pulled the paper down. Eviction Notice.

"Shit!" I mumbled to myself.

"What?"

"I just got a eviction notice," I answered.

"Oh my god, that's terrible," She said.

"I have thirty days to get a new place," I added, as I opened the door to my apartment.

"You can always stay at my place," She offered. "My couch is always open to you." Nope, I don't think so! I love Kayla to death but her boyfriend is too controlling for my liking. I'm not really a fan of being told what I can and can't do. He would tell me something to do,and I'd cuss him out like there's no tomorrow.

"I'll figure something out, but I'm going to get some studying done."

"Alright, keep your head up, girly" I hung up my phone, and sighed. What am I gonna do, now? I lost my job, and I basically lost my place. My day offically sucks ass! I picked up my pile of mail, and began flipping through it. Bill, bill, scam, bill, Family Finder, bill- wait what? I went back to family finder, and quickly opened the big envelope. I began to skim the paper, and then at the picture. He was dark skinned, and we have the same exact eye shape followed by the same smile. I began to smile, as my phone went off on the counter. A picture of Lily popped up.

"Hola, Ms. Lily!" I greeted.

"Someone's happy," She laughed.

"Damn right I am, I finally got a picture of my biological dad." I answered.

"That's great! You should come down here, and we can both take a shot. " She suggested.

"As much as I would like to, I have to do homework." I answered.

"You haven't been here since it was being modeled. You need to come and see the finish product. Maybe you can finally meet my boyfriend,"

"I have school tomorrow, and I haven't done gotten my homework done." I said.

"Bring it with you," She suggested.

"Fine, I'll be down there in a few." I answered.

"Good, See you when you get here."

* * *

><p>I walked into the very classy club, and it looks great. When I first saw it, it was basically rubble but it looks wonderful. I see Lily at the bar looking at papers.<p>

"Hello, Chicka" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Nice glasses." She said, with a smile. I wear contacts all the time, but since I'm just bumming it out for the rest of the day, I decided to wear my glasses. No I don't wear colored contacts, I wear regular ones. So my eyes are naturally hazel, which I get from my mom.

"Thanks, They're all the rage." I laughed.

"So let's see the picture of your father," She asked. I pulled it out, and handed it to her.

"That's him," I said, as I reached to grab my book, notebook, and pen. When I looked up, she was looking at me. "What? I have a zit?"

"No, I know this guy and he's actually friends with my boyfriend." She answered.

"Really? Can you have him give me his address?"

"Yeah, let me call him." She said. She walked away, and I began working on my assignment. I hear the door open, but I don't lift my eyes to see who's there.

"Excuse me, Miss" a british voice said. I look up and I'm lost for words. "Who are you?" Oh my god, this is my father! I'm actually meeting my father up close and personal. I remove my glasses, and reach my hand out.

"I'm Roxi ," I answered. " A friend of Lily's."

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"I know who you are, Gordon Cozier" I answered.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because your my father." I answered. He looked at me in confusion, then shook his head.

"Impossible, I've never been married before in my life."

"You don't need to be married to have kids, sir." I began. "You met my mom one night, and you two dated for a little bit. "

"Who's your mom?"

"Christina Rivera," I answered. I watched as his facial expression change from, neutral to wide-eyed. "I have the birth certificate, and everything." I began pulling out every single paper that lead me to him. I gave it to him, and he looked at all of the papers.

"I called him, and he should be-" Lily stopped and looked at the two of us.

"We can take paternity test if it would make you feel better." I offered. "But everywhere I looked and asked has pointed towards you, sir."

"Let's start counting this money," A young guy said. He had light brown skin, and a short cut. Two guys came in behind him. One was the same complextion of the young man, and another was caucasion with a hat on his head.

"Gordin, are you alright?" A guy with the hat asked. Gordon looks at me, then back the papers.

"Why now?" He finally said.

"Why what?"

"Why find me now?" He asked, angrily.

"Because, I wanted to see who my biological father was. My mom never got the chance to tell you-"

"She probably wants something, doesn't she? They always want something."

"How dare you talk about my mother like that? From what I've read from her journal, she loved you!"

"Yeah right! She was selfish and never cared about anything but herself. You're probably just like her." He said, tossing the papers on the ground. I got off the bar stool, and got in his face. Well, I was looking up to him since I'm kinda on the short side.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that?" I could feel the tears slowly come. "You don't fucking know me at all, Gordon! I've been through a lot of shit since my mother, the one you call selfish died, when I was three! So you can go fuck yourself, you fucking dick!" I grabbed my things, and brushed passed the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble Always Knocking**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Roxi :)

* * *

><p>I opened the to my apartment. I flipped my light switch to on, and nothing happened. I did it once more, and still nothing came on. Crap! I close the door, and grabbed my flashlight from my kitchen drawer. I reached into another drawer, and grabbed matches. Once all of the candles were lit, it gave a little bit of light to my apartment. It's going to have to do since I can't get it turned back on until probably tomorrow. I looked around the room, and sighed. I quickly changed into my sweatpants and tanktop. All of my tattoos were revealed, and my tan skin. I walked into the living room area, and placed my textbooks all over the table. I might as well get some work done. As I was getting ready to get down to business, I hear a knock on my door. Who the hell could that be? I slowly got up from the table, and walked to my door. I looked through the peep hole, and there's my sperm donor. Great, if I'm not pissed already. I open the door, and look up at him.<p>

"If you came here to slander my mom's name or mine at that matter, you've wasted your trip," I said. As I start to close the door, his foot blocks it.

"May I come in?" He asked. I sighed, and moved to the side. He walked into my place, and then I slowly closed the door. "What's up with the candles?"

"Lanlord shut my lights off," I answered. "Fucking dick." He sits down on my black leather couch in front of a candle.

"What were you doing before I came?" He asked.

"Homework," I replied. "I'm in college."

"What are you majoring in?" He asked.

"Accounting, and my minor is criminal justice." I look into his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"To apologize," He began. "I was for what happened at the club." I looked at him, and then the picture at the ground, then back at him.

"Apology accepted, I guess." I could see him smile through the dimness of the room.

"Tell me a little bit about yourself,"

" I'm twenty two years old, and living on my own. I quit/ got fired from my job today. I found out I have thirty days to find a new apartment. To top it all off, I have to get my homework done since it's due tomorrow"

"That's not really answering my question," He said. I let out a sigh, and look him.

"Sorry, it's just that I have so much on my mind, and I'm at the point where I'm about to seriously rob a bank. " I said.

"Look, Why don't you come to my place and stay in my guest room?" He suggested. I quickly shook my head.

"You don't have to do that, I'll figure it out."

"Nope, I insist. I need to get to know my daughter." He said. "After all, I basically missed twenty two years of your life. It's just until you get on your feet, and find a new place. "

"Alright."

* * *

><p>I close my textbook and I'm done with the night. I can go to school tomorrow morning and everything will be good. There was a knock on the door, and then it cracked open.<p>

"Everything going alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, Just finished up my school stuff." I answered.

"Alright," He said. "Tomorrow, we're going to talk about house rules." I nodded.

"Night," I said, getting under the covers.

_Beeep Beeep Beeep. _

What time is it? I looked at my cellphone, and it's seven in the morning. Alright, it's time to get ready for school. I slowly got up out of my bed, and looked into my suitcase. I put on my 'Live Free" tee with the sleeves cut and skinny jeans. I grabbed my bag, and my sandals. I left to my room, and went into the kitchen area. Usually I make a big breafast, just so I don't have to make anything later. My class starts at nine thirty so I can make something to show my appreciation. After I finished making a nice full course breakfast, I grabbed piece of toast and walked out of the house. Thank god he gave me a key last night.

* * *

><p>My classes were the usual and as usual, I'm going to go home and do homework. I graduated high school with a 4.0 GPA, but I just didn't go to college like I should have. Distractions kept me from going to college, I guess. Now I'm here, and I can't wait to get my degree. I open the door to Gordon's apartment, and I make my way to the kitchen. I was listening to music through my earbuds; blocking out the world. I grabbed an apple, and walked out. There were a group of guys including Gordon, sitting in the living room. I jumped back, and pulled out the ear buds.<p>

"Guys, I'd like for you to meet my daughter, Roxi." He introduce. I gave a small wave. Some of guys are really cute, but why go after them when they might not be intrested in me. "Roxi, there are my business partners; John, AJ, Jake, and Jessie." Each of them raised a hand to show exactly who they were.

"Pleasure meeting you guys," I answered. The light brown skinned guy from yesterday walked up to me, and took my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," He gently kissed my hand, and I could feel myself about to blush. Thank god for my tan skin!

"Jesse, Leave her alone." Gordon ordered. Jesse's a nice name, and I've always like it. "We have business to take care of." I smirked, and began walking towards the room I'm staying in. As I walked away, I overheard something about hacking into a computer.I paused and turned around.

"I know it's not any of my business but do you need help hacking into a computer?" I asked.

"Kind of," I placed my backpack on the floor, and sat at the laptop.

"Anything specific?" I asked.

"Any bank," Gordon answered. I sit down in front of the laptop and began doing my thing. I've been hacking computers since a ex taught me in high school. Did it ever come in handy? Nope, but it's something good to know. I pressed "enter", and everything about the bank came up, including the stuff that's locked up.

"There you go," I said. "If you wanted to knock down a security system, you'd have to plug it into a computer at the bank. It's really easy, I guess."

"How did you know how to do that?" AJ asked.

"A high school ex taught me," I answered. "By hacking into the security system, you can easily rob the bank if you want to."

"That's the plan," John revealed.

"Wait, what? You guys are bank robbers?" I asked. Silence swept the room, then Gordon finally spot.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Cool," I said, in amazment.

" I think you're exactly what we need," He said.

"You want me to join you guys in robbing banks?" Most of them nodded, and I shrugged. "Sounds like fun, and it will tie into my major. So, I'm in. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Trouble Always Knocking**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Roxi :) _WARNING! The story is now rated M because of this chapter. :)_

* * *

><p>I raised my hand, as the professor is looking for someone to give the correct answer. Only a few hands were up, but he looked my way.<p>

"Yes, Ms. Cozier?"

"Wouldn't you need, both, probable cause and a search warrant to search his car?"

"That is correct. The police can only look in your vehicle if they have probable cause, but with that, they can only look at what's in the open. Say you have a gun, and it's located under your seat. They can't use that as evidence because they didn't have a search warrant. "That is it for today, class dissmissed. Remember your final exam is in three days." I gathered my things, and I made my way out of the lecture room. It's been about a year, and I helped them rob 2 banks. Cool, right? They gave me some of my cut, which means I bought a few things that I needed like a new wardrobe, some furniture for my room, charity, and some stocks. I decided to live with Gordon for good, just so we can get to know each other better. Speaking of getting to know someone, I've grown to like the guys. Especially Jesse and AJ. I love AJ because he's just so chill, and I could go to him for just about everything. I like Jesse because he's just adorable no matter how many time he tried to get into my pants. Gotta love him for trying, right?

"I'm not ready for this exam," A familiar voice said. I look over and it's Claire, a friend I've made here.

"It's not going to be that bad," I assured. "It's going to be easy considering, it's common sense."

"I don't know about that," I open the door to the outside world.

"Look, if you're having trouble, just call my cellphone and I'll explain whatever you're having trouble with." I offered. She gives me a nod.

"Thanks," I walk down the stairs, and I noticed a red bike parked in front. It looks familiar but I just can't put my finger on it. Beside it was a guy, leaning against it trying to be cool. He had his helmet on, so I can't see his face. He removes his helmet, and it's Jesse. What is he doing here? I look around, and walked over towards him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To pick you up,"

"Aren't I a little too old for a babysitter?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to give you a ride instead of you having to take the bus." I look over at the bus stop, and the bus closed it's door then drove off. I gave a small shrug, and looked up at him.

"Look's like I don't have a choice, huh?" He smiles, and hands me his extra helmet. I place it on my head, and secured my backpack on my back. I hold onto his waist as he drives off.

* * *

><p>We pull into the empty parking lot of Lilly's club. There were a few cars there, but those probably belong to the guys. I took off the helmet, and got off of the over sized bike.<p>

"Thanks, Jesse." I said, fixing my hair.

"No problem, Babygirl." I gave a smile, then I walked towards the club. I could feel somone watching me.

"Enjoying the views?" I teased.

"You know it," I giggled to myself, and walked into the building. To my suprise, Kayla was there with Lilly. I watched as Jesse walked upstairs, to the V.I.P Section.

"What's up, ladies." I greeted, placing my bag on the ground next to me.

"I think Brian is cheating on me," Kayla answered. No suprise there. Brian is such a douche bag, but Kayla is too blinded to see that.

"I think you need to dump him, and leave him alone." I stated. " You can find better, and I've told you that from the very begining."

"I don't think I can," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you can Kayla."

"No, I can't," So damn stubborn, and that's what I've always hated about her.

"Do something to get your mind off of him." I suggested. "Me, for example, I sing."

"You can sing?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, You've never heard her before?"

"Nope," I look around the room, and see the piano. I walk to the piano and sit down on the small stool.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose_

_What you win or lose_

_You can't have everything_

_Don't you take chances_

_Might feel the pain_

_Don't you love in vain_

_Cause love won't set you free_

_I can't stand by the side_

_And watch this life pass me by_

_So unhappy_

_But safe as could be_

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah_

_Just wanna be happy, yeah_

_Holding on tightly_

_Just can't let it go_

_Just trying to play my role_

_Slowly disappear, ohh_

_But all these days, they feel like they're the same_

_Just different faces, different names_

_Get me out of here_

_I can't stand by your side, ohh no_

_And watch this life pass me by, pass me by_

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_Cause i'm just trying to be happy, ohh, happy, ohh_

_So any turns that I can't see,_

_like I'm a stranger on this road_

_But don't say victim_

_Don't say anything_

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_I just wanna be happy_

_Ohh, yeah, happy, ohh, happy_

_I just wanna be, ohh_

_I just wanna be happy_

_Ohh, happy_

I press the last key to end the song, and there's total silence. I was in my own world, and I blocked out everything around me.

"Wow," I turn my body, and I see everyone standing in different spots of the club.

"Babygirl, you didn't tell me you could sing." Gordon said. I shrugged, then got up from the piano.

"You didn't ask, G."

"Me, Jake, AJ, and John have somewhere to be. Jesse's gonna bring you back home." He informed.

"Cool, I have some studying to do anyway." I said, grabbing my backpack from the floor. I walk over to Kayla, then gave her a hug. "Keep your head up, chicka."

* * *

><p>"You know you didn't have to walk me all the way up here?" I reminded.<p>

"I know, but I wanted to." He said. I smiled, as I unlocked the door.

"I'm here, which means you can go with the big boys." I said.

"I was thinking we could hang out a little bit, get to know each other."

"You aren't gonna quit, are you?" He shook his head.

"Nope," I chuckled to myself, and looked him in his brown eyes.

"Jesse, I need a man, not a little boy." I said.

"Oh, I'm a man." He said.

"Show me," I retort, seductively. My eyes follow him, as he walks to me. He gives me a kiss on the lips. My hands slowly rests on both of his cheeks, as he slids his tongue into my mouth. He lifts my body, wrapping my legs around his waist. He brings me to my room, kicking the door closed soon after. He takes a seat on my bed, letting go over the kiss. I take off my shirt, and toss it on the floor. Leaving me in my bra, and jeans. He kisses my neck, making me bite my bottom lip. He stops, and takes off his shirt. Both of us shirtless, making out. He turns his body, and gently lays me down. I took off my bra, exposing my breasts. He kisses me all the way down to wear my jeans are, causing me to moan in pleasure. He stops and pulls off my jeans, then kissing my inner thigh. "Jesse," He removed what was left, then removed my sexy underwear. He positioned himself between my thighs. I let out a moan, as he got inside of me. He started off slow, every thrust felt amazing.

"What's my name?"

"Jesse," I moaned.

"Who's the best,"He groaned, in pleasure.

"You are," I manage to say. My moans were getting louder as we continued. "Don't stop," He went from fast to slow, and slow to fast. I run my nails down his back, scratching him. I slowly grip the sheets, and I could feel myself about to let go. He did one last thrust, we both let out a sigh. My lower half quivers a little, as he leans down to kiss me. Maybe he's right, He is a man. We both lay there in my bed, under the sheets. I lay in his arms, making a circle on his chest with my index finger.

"That was amazing," He finally said.

"Hell yeah, it was." I said, in a agreement. "A little boy couldn't do that,"

"So, are you done playing hard to get?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Jesse, You're all mine and I'm all yours." He gives me a kiss on my forehead, and my eyes slowly drift.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trouble Always Knocking**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Roxi :)

A/N: I know the chapter's kind of long, but I wanted to get everything in there. Anyways, I would like to thank Irobinson, &EmmetLuver201 for your reviews. I really appreciate it, and another thanks to the people who submitted anonymous reviews :) Here's chapter 4

* * *

><p>"Jesse stop," I begged. "Lilly wants these so she could possibly make them for the club." He wrapped his arms around my torso.<p>

"It's kind of hard since it taste good."

"I'll make some for you later, but I have to get these to Lilly before she kills me." I informed. "Aren't you suppose to meet up with the guys for the last minute stuff for the robbery tomorrow?"

"They can wait," He kissed my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I turn my body to face him.

"Come on, Please? I don't want my father to kill you," I pleaded.

"Fine," He said. I smiled, then kissed him on the lips.

"Love you, babe."

"Love you, too." He gave me a kiss on the lips. He tried to slip his tongue into my mouth,but I pulled away laughing. He smiled, and began kissing my cheek.

"Come on, Jesse."

"Alright, I'm going." He said. I smiled, as I watched him leave the apartment. I can't believe I've been with him for almost a year and a half. It only took my father a few months to find out about our relationship since he kind of came home as he was leaving. Then it took him 2 months to accept it, and get over it. I grab the sample dishes, and put them into a bag. I probably should be with the guys as well, but I have stuff to do and I'm only their hacker so no big deal there.

I arrived at the club with the bag full of food, and I notice Kayla's car in the parking lot. What's she doing here? She did break up with her boyfriend, and now she's just lonely, well not really. She met some guy, who's in jail through some program. So now she's waiting for him to get out. I walked into the quiet place, and there was Kayla at the bar with Lilly.

"Finally, you're here." Lilly said, walking over.

"Here's the food." I said, as I pulled everything out onto the bar.

"Thanks for doing this,"

"No problem, Lilly." I replied. I look over at Kayla, and give her a hug. "What's up, Kay."

"Nothing much, He's out tomorrow." She said.

"Cool, Are you scared?" I asked.

"Why would I be?" I shrugged.

"You've never seen this guy in person, so he could possibly murder!" She laughed, but I didn't think it was funny.

"He's not. He told me that he was gonna find a bunch of his old friends, and try to get back into his old business." She informed.

"Still don't know about him," I stated. "He could possibly murder you."

"Has Jesse murdered you?" She asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm pretty sure Jesse is an ex-con, and you're dating him." She explained.

"I'm just saying, be careful!" I answered.

"These are good," Lilly said, reminding us that she was still in the room.

"I also did those numbers you asked me to do," I answered.

"Alright, Show me tomorrow." She said. "I have to meet up with the employees to discuss tomorrow."

"I'll see you after work,"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It's the day of the biggest hit we've ever done. I wore my pencil skirt dress with my black pumps. I placed my hair into a bun, and put my glasses on. The bank was kind of crowded, excellent. I saw AJ, and G from the corner of my eye. I walked to the elevator, and walked in as the door opened. I press a number, and stood back in the elevator. I watch each number light up, and people getting off or on. I checked my watch, and walked out of the elevator once it hit my floor. I walk out and head towards John, G., and Jake.

"Anyone need an accountant?" I said, with a smirk. I hear footsteps behind me, it must be Jesse.

"I heard there was something wrong with the toilets." He said, making us chuckle softly.

"Alright, fellas we got less than one hour. Let's go." Dad said. We all nod, and the guys begin to change. I pull my hair out of the neat bun, and let it rest on my shoulders. I place briefcase on the floor, and pulled out the 5 ear pieces. I place ear pieces into each of their ears. I place one into my ear, and watch as the guy walks away. I walk to the nearest vent, and climbed in. I crawl towards the vent above the safe. I hacked into the security system, and shut off the cameras. I turned off the security system in the safe, and closed my laptop. I closed briefcase, and toss it onto the ground. I jump out of the vent, as the boys came into the safe. I grabbed the case, and hustled out of the room before the cops came. As I walked down the hallway the police force came my way, and they run past me. I looked back, and grabbed the small microphone.

"You have some heat coming your way." I said, walking towards the backdoor. I shoved it open, and walk to my parked 2009 Camaro SS. I opened the door, and placed the case into the passengers seat. The engine roars as I turn it on, and I pull out of the alley. I drive straight to the bar, and walked inside with my bag. Lilly was at the bar, looking a some papers.

"Look at my accountant," She joked. I gave a small smirk, before walking behind the bar. I pulled out the folder with all of her numbers.

"Here's what I came up with," I said."In my opinion, You can afford the building next door. You'll expand, which will bring in more money. Maybe you can open up another club,"

"That would be good for business, huh?" I gave a shrug.

"If I were you, I would invest into it. While you think about that, I'm going to change into something more comfortable." I walk into the woman's bathroom, and switched in my sweats with a tanktop. I walked out of the bathroom, and AJ was at the piano.

"Jesse's upstairs," Lilly said. I smiled, and walked towards the piano.

"Hey, AJ." I greeted.

"Hey, Babygirl." He said, giving me a hug. "Nice job, today."

"Thanks, I try." I teased. He began playing the piano, and I found myself humming.

"Wanna say something?"

"I've got trouble, trouble, trouble, always knocking at my I'm a whole lot of trouble, baby just like a kid in a candy store." I sang, quietly. He smirked, and continued to play the piano. I walked upstairs, and I could over hear a conversation.

_"No. Hell no. I've seen Dad in jail. I've been in juvie and I'm not going back. Not for you, not for Dad, not for anybody. Ever." Jesse said._

_"How about we built him a house, then?" Jake suggested. _I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. I knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Am I disturbing something?"

"Nope, he's all yours." Jake said, giving me a pleading look. He walked out of the room, and I sat next to Jesse.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing," He scowled, not missing a count. I slowly took the money and placed it on the table. He looked at me annoyed.

"Come on, baby. What was that about?" I asked once more.

"I don't want to talk about it," He repeated, only this time it was calmer.

"Why don't you go see your father?" I asked, confessing what I knew.

"I'm not going to see him, and that's that." He said, picking up the pile from the table. He's so stubborn sometimes.

"At least think about it," I said, placing my chin on his shoulder. He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his brown eyes.

"I'll think about it." He answered, making me smile. I gave him a kiss on the lips, and looked at him. He pulled me into his lap, and burried his head into my neck. I could feel his lips pressed against my neck. I let out a giggle, and I know he's fine.

"You know we can't have sex right now," I informed.

"Why not?"

"G. Would kill us if we had sex on the money," I look at the money on the table.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," He continued to kiss my neck.

"How about after we hit up here, we can find a place and we can finish this later." I assured.

"No bullshit?"

"No bullshit," I assured. I kissed him on the lips, then got off his lap.

"Or, You can come over and help me take a shower." I said, seductively as I grabbed his hand.

"Let's get you clean," He said, making me chuckle. He tossed me over his shoulder, and walked out of the room. I look over at the bar, and smile. By the way Lilly looked, she said yes. I knew Jake was going to propose to her. Who do you think helped pick out the ring?

"Congrats, Lovebirds." I called, as Jesse ran out the door; making them laugh. As soon as we got out the door, he put me down. "Woah there baby. Slow down, you act like we can't have sex."

"Well, I was just wanted to make sure you're clean." He said, making me chuckle.

"I'm always clean, but I think I'm going to take this shower by myself." I said, grabbing his hand. Our fingers wrapped with one another.

"But we're on for later, right?" He asked. I smirked, and gave a small nod.

"It's going to be me and you tonight," I assured. He leans down to kiss me, when one of our phones vibrate. I reach into my pocket, and it's not me. "Who's that?"

"No one, wrong number." He said, kissing me on the lips again. His tongue tries to get into my mouth.

"_Hey, Jesse!_" A voice said. I stopped, and looked around. "_I was thinking maybe we could chill tonightlike we did before. I'll bring the candles, and you can just bring your sexy body-" _He shuts off his phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"No one,"

"It sounded like another woman to me," I said, trying to hid the tears that slowly emerge. Was the guy that I loved for almost two years cheating on me?

"Me, and the girl hooked up before we got together." He said.

"Theny why is she calling you now, huh?" My voice was starting to break "Tell me the truth, Jesse."

"Nothing happened, It was over a two years ago." He growled. I wiped my tears and walked past him. I forget to get my clothes from the club. I walked over to the bar, and grabbed my bag.

"Roxi, What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"I don't wan't to talk about it," Just then Jesse came into the club, and he walks up to me. I move past him, ignoring his gesture. I got into my car, and turned on the engine.

After getting ready and calming down, I look at my little black dress that shows off my curves. I put my curly hair into a low side ponytail, putting it over my shoulder. I had miss calls from Lilly, and Jesse. I grabbed my clutch, and walk out of the house. So many thoughts raced through my head, as I drove to the the club. I pulled into the parking lot, away from the guys. I opened the door, and there was Lilly greeting everyone.

"Hey," I greeted, giving her a hug.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I am now," I answered, with a smile.

"Oh, The crowd really seems to like the little finger foods." She informed.

"Good," I looked behind me, and the guys were coming in. "I'll see you later, Lilly." I walked past her. I sit at the bar, and a drink was placed in front of me. After I take a small sip of the martini, I felt a hand on my back. It's just Jake.

"Talk to him," He instructed.

"I'll talk to him when I'm ready," I said. He walked away, and I grabbed shot. I turn to go up to V.I.P, when I see Kayla. I don't know if she's mad at me, but I have something else to worry about. I walked upstairs, and into the V.I.P room.

"Hello, Babygirl." AJ greets, giving me hug.

"Hello, love." G. greeted, giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I look over at Jesse, who caught my glance. Damn, I love this boy. I jerked my head towards the door, and he got up. We stook ouside the door, and looked at each other.

"You look beautiful," He complimented.

"Thanks," I replied. "I cried for almost an hour, thinking how could you do this to me. I questioned if it was over two years ago. We've been together for almost two years, now. I trust you, completely. So if you say it was over two years ago, I believe you. I just want us to move on form this."

"We can, baby." He said, moving his body closer to mine. He gave me a hug, and I embraced him. The smell of AX sweeps throught my nose.

"Just don't make me look like a damn fool," I said. He kissed my cheek, making me smile. We walked back into the room, and Lilly wasn't so far behind.

"Baby, who bought the Dom?" Jake asks as Lily puts the bottle on the table.

"It's for Johnny boy. It's from the girl in the green at the bar." Lilly says.

"Don't let her pay for it." He says. Jesse leans into my ear and whispsers.

"Why don't we got to th loft for our own little party." I smiled. I gave a small nod, grabbing his hand.

"We'll be back," I told the group. Just as we walked to the door, a familiar person came upstairs with a woman by his side. I take a good look at him, and it's Ghost, Lilly's ex. Just the sight of him pisses me off. There's reason's behind it, but I rather not talk about it. Is that Kayla? The two were holding hands, and my eyes went wide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trouble Always Knocking**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Roxi :)

A/N: I know another long chapter, but this is a thanksgiving gift to you guys :) HAPPY THANKSGIVING :)

* * *

><p>What the fuck is Ghost doing here? Why is Kayla with him? The fuck?<p>

"Ghost…" Lilly gasped.

"It's been a long time, girl." He finally said. I hate him with a burning passion. He's like a rash you just can't get rid of.

"When did you get out?" Lily questioned. My eyes look at Kayla, and she could see the anger in my eyes.

"Why?" He asked, as he reached for her hand. "You miss me?"

"Ghost, you need to back up." Jake advised, rising from his seat.

"Easy, Jake, easy. I wish you guys the best. Really, it's the past. I've moved on as well." He gestured towards Kayla. If looks could kill, Kayla would seriously be dead at the moment.

"Sorry," She mouthed. Ghost looks my way, and I give him a harsh look.

"Roxanne," He greeted.

"It's Roxi," I growled.

"Still have the same disrespectful attitude, I see?"

"You're that same asshole, I see." I retort. "If you guys will excuse me, I'm going to the bar. Kayla, wanna come?"

"I'm fine here," She replied.

"Nope, I think she wants to come." Lilly said. The three of us walked out of the room, and walked into the kitchen area.

"What the fuck are you doing with Ghost?" I asked.

"Roxi,"

"No, Why is she with him? He's a dick, and after the shit you went through."

"He's different, okay? He isn't the same asshole he was a couple years ago." Kayla explained.

"Yeah, okay!"

"Kayla, she's right." Lilly said. "He's nothing but trouble."

"But he's change!"

"A jackass is still a jackass even if you dress it up." I pointed out.

"I'm not gonna stand her, and let 'intervention' continue." She stormed out of the room. I followed her, as she went back up the stairs.

"This conversation isn't over," I said.

"Yes it is," She said, walking into an empty V.I.P section.

"I swear, you only hear what you want to hear." I mumbled.

"What?"

"You heard me," I said. Just then, the guys reappeared. The two of us are having a staring at each other, with the death stare.

"Everthing alright?" G. asked.

"This isn't over," I said, before leaving the room. I think I'm just gonna call it a night, because this is just mind blowing. I feel someone grab my arm. I sighed, once I saw it was Jesse.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing, just girl talk." I answered. "What did Ghost want?"

"Don't know, they're gonna fill us in tomorrow." He said. I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Why don't we take a trip to fiji? Like a romantic getaway for the two of us." He smiled, and looked down at me.

"Maybe after I figure out what Jake's doing." He assured. I gave him a peck on the lips, then he pulls closer into a bear hug.

* * *

><p>I wake up next to Jesse next to me. I toss the covers back, and placed my barefeet on the wooden floor. I slept over Jesse's last night. Well, technically it's me and Jesse's condo, but I'm just slowly moving my stuff in. Just moving my clothes is the problem since I have a lot of clothes. I walk into the hallway, and look at the view of the city. I lean on the balcony railing, enjoying the morning air. To look at this every morning would be great, but that means I have to pack up and leave G.. Arms wrapped around me, and lips on my shoulder.<p>

"Morning, Jesse." I greeted.

"Have I ever told you I like your angel wings?" I smirked.

"How would you feel with me actually moving in with you?" I asked.

"I don't know," He said. "I'd have to deal with your wild morning breath, and your messy hair."

"You think you're so funny, Jesse." I said. I turn my body around to face him. "I'm being serious, baby."

"You can move in at anytime Roxi." He answered.

"Alright, I'm moving in today then." I said.

"Fine, but how about you make some breakfast." I chuckled.

"How about you make yourself some breakfast, and I'll go home to pack." I suggested. I gave him a quick kiss, before leaving him with his thoughts. I grabbed my car keys, and slipped my shoes.

"Are you really going to go home like that?" I look down at Jesse's jersey. I gave a nod.

"I can lie, and say I have shorts on."

I slowly open the door to G.'s apartment, and he was sitting on the couch.

"Morning, G." I greeted.

"Morning, Love." He replied. I sit on the sofa, and look at him.

"G. I'm moving out," I said.

"Why?"

"Me and Jesse are getting pretty serious, and it's about time we took that step in our relationship." I explained. "I can still come and visit you."

"That's alright, I'm happy for you two." He said.

"Thanks." I gave him a hug. "Now what did you and Ghost talk about?"

"He wants us to do this job." He began. "He said it could be a good. AJ is suppose to come over today, because we have to get C4. We'll need your expertise on hacking into the traffic lights."

"I don't know," I crossed my arms. "Ghost is sneaky, and I just don't trust him."

"Well, We can always take him out at anytime."

"How I would love to see the day that happens." I said, before walking into my room. I spent hours packing all of my things. I have to make sure I get some sleep tonight because I'm working underground tomorrow.

"Finally finished,"I said to myself, walking out of my new closet. I take a gander at my cellphone, and it's only 8 o'clock. I take took at the picture behind the time. Jesse took my phone, and took a picture of me in his arms. His face was burried in my neck, and I face him with a smile on my face. This picture makes me smile, it makes me realize that I can't let this guy go.

_To: Jesse(My baby)_

_From: Roxi_

_Thinking about you...Love you, Jesse. See ya when you get home :)_

I switch into Jesse's jersey, and hoped into bed. I know it's early but I'd rather get some sleep, than non at all. I wake up to kiss on my forehead, making me smile. I open his arms, and position myself.

* * *

><p>"I'm in," I announced.<p>

"She's in, G." He nodded, and looked at me. "Do your thing, baby."

"Alright," I began changing the lights, having a little chuckle as I do it.

"John says stop showing off." I smile, and stop changing the lights.

"Aw, John you're no fun." I said. Once John and AJ came in, it relieved us of our duties for the night. "Where's my dad?"

"Something came up," John answered.

"Everything, alright?"

"Yeah,"

Me and Jesse lay on the couch as he watched the basketball game.

"I found us a flight to Fiji, we can leave right after we're done with this heist. " I said, looking at the computer.

"Yes!" He yelled.

"So it's final, we need to start packing." I said.

"Yeah, whatever you say babe." He said.

"Jesse!"

"What?"

"Nevermind, I'll just go to Fiji by myself." I said, getting off the couch. I placed my computer on the counter. Whoever invented basketball should be shot. Usually, I love watching the game but when I'm trying to talk to Jesse it's a pain in the ass. I hear the television turn off, and footsteps coming into the kitchen. Arms go around, and a chin on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered.

"Somethings wrong."

"Nothing, Let's go watch basketball, and then we can talk about going to Fiji some other time." I suggested.

"As soon as we finish this job, we can relax on the island of Fiji." He said, swaying both of our bodies.

"I like that," I answered.

* * *

><p>So everyone is assigned to the tunnel, so we can finish the last minute things. As usual, I don't trust Ghost or Kayla at this point. I sit on the bathroom counter, waiting for my answer.I thought we were careful. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I jump down from the counter, and look at the test. Positive. I stare at the test for a while. There was a knock on the door, making me jump out of my skin. I place the test behind my back once the door opens.<p>

"Are you ready to go?" Jesse asked.

"Um, Yeah. Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be out there. " I assured.

"Alright." He closed the door, and I sighed. I don't know how I'm going to tell him, but I have to tell him. I place the test into the trash, and walked out of the bathroom. "You know you look perfect without makeup on." I smiled.

"Thanks," We headed down towards the tunnels, and everyone's working. I was with AJ making sure everything was connected to the detonator.

"How's it hanging?" AJ asks, making me laugh.

"You're a funny guy," He replied, with fake laughter. I look up and see that he's just about down.

"After you're done with that last one, come down." I instructed. He soon came down, and helped AJ set up the C4. "This is gonna be a hell of a explosion."

"I don't think I want you down here." Jesse said. I shrugged.

"Alright," AJ looks at me funny. As the Attica brothers walk away, AJ feels my forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, Why?" I asked, removing his hand from my head.

"Usually if Jesse told you not to go somewhere, you guys get into an arguement." He reminded. "_You can't tell me where to go!" _I laughed at his imitation of me.

"I don't talk like that, AJ." I said, with a chuckle. "I just don't feel like arguing."

"It's a good reason, I still question it but it's good enough." I lightly punch him in the arm. Yeah, I don't want to argue with him but I also don't want to kill my child. I might just chill with John since he's got the best assignment. Take out Ghost if something goes wrong.

"Alright, We're done!." Jake announced.

"Finally," AJ said.

"You know if this bank robbing thing doesn't work out for me, I could alway be a construction worker." I said. Everyone bursts into laughter.

"Just stick to hacking into computers." Jake advised.

* * *

><p>We're having a big dinner before the heist tomorrow. It was Lilly's idea, and she invited everyone, even Kayla. I just wore a simple one shoulder dress with my nice sandals. As I was getting ready, I found some pictures from high school of the three of us together. We were acting silly in a few, but we looked gorgeous. I brought over the imported wine that Lilly wanted to try. I knocked on the door, and Lilly opens the door.<p>

"Hey," She greets. She gave each of us a hug, and guided us into the household. "Guys are in the living room. Roxi, I need your help in the kitchen." I follow her into the kitchen.

"Here's that wine that you wanted me to bring," I said. She takes it and looks at it.

"Great, wanna have a glass before dinner?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Can't, but I'll have water instead." I said.

"You're turning down this wine that you bragged about."

"Yes, it wouln't be good for me right now." I said.

"Why is that?"

"I just got some news yesterday," I began, sitting at the island.

"You're pregnant?" She said in a low tone. I smile, and nodded. She hugged me and we both squeaked. A little louder than we thought. G. came into the kitchen.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, we thought we saw something moving." I said. Lilly stomped her foot on the ground.

"We got it," As he walked out of the kitchen, she hugged me. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," I said.

"I have a few things planned out for the wedding."

"Like?"

"You're my maid of honor," She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, You've been there for me through everything." She added.

"Thanks, I won't let you down." She slids me the list of ideas she has down. "Guess what I found today." I pulled out a pile of pictures from my purse. I spread them on the counter.

"Oh my god, these were so long ago." She commented.

"I'd have to say this is my favorite." I grabbed the picture of the two of us making silly faces.

"No, this is a bad picture of me." She said, holding up a picture of her with morning hair.

"It's cute, but I think you should put these in frames."

"I'll think about it, but let's get dinner out to the hungry men." She instructed.

"If we must feed them." I said, making the two of us laugh. As dinner began, it was silent.

"What were you girls doing in the kitchen?" Jake asked.

"We cruised down memory lane with some old pictures I found from our high school days." I said.

"Some wedding stuff." Lilly added. " Roxi's going to be my maid of honor."

"Um, Roxi wanna tell us what you did for you last job?" Ghost asked.

"I was a entertainer." I answered.

"What kind of entertainer?"

"Dancer and singer." I answered. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Just want to catch up to see how you're doing." He said, with a smile. "I heard you did more than just singing and dancing." I look over at Kayla, who's head is down. She's the only person who knew I worked at Burlesque Club. Lilly wouldn't have understood or would've let me do it.

"Oh did you now?" My eyes don't leave Kayla, and she won't look me in the eye.

"Where you going with this?" G. asked.

"Well, Little innocent Roxanne isn't so innocent." My jaw tightened as he said my real name. "In fact there's a lot of stuff you don't know about her that would probably be good information." Where's a gun when you need one?

"What's he talking about?" John asked. There's so much he could say, and it's not even funny. I was arrested for drug posession, even though it wasn't mine. I was a burlesque dancers, which are usually classified as strippers, but we're far from it. Those are the major ones I can really think of.

"Nothing," I finally answered.

"Someone pass the salad?" Lilly asked. I lean back in my chair to figure out what he's going to say next.

"You can say she's a recovering drug addict, who stripped for a living to pay for her habit. " I stood up.

"That's a damn lie!"

"Roxi, Calm down." Lilly said.

"Then how do you explain being arrested for drug possession, cocaine to be exact,"

"It wasn't mine," I explained. "I was at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"And stripping to support your habit, sounds like mother like daughter." It all happen so fast. One minute I'm standing up looking at Ghost, and Jesse trying to get me to sit. Then the next, I'm being held by someone. What happened? I could feel my vision go back to normal, and there's Jesse. I could feel the tears running down my cheek, and I could hear yelling from another room. I look at my knuckles, and I notice blood. Did I kick Ghost's ass?

"You alright?" Jesse asked.

"I wasn't going to let him slander my name like that. I've done drugs in my life, and I never stripped. I was a burlesque dancer, which is totally different from a stripper. "

"Calm down, it's alright." He said, wiping my tears. I could feel the little bit of salad I ate come back up.

"I'm going to be sick!" I ran to the master bathroom and shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Trouble Always Knocking**

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Roxi :)

* * *

><p>After the little incident, I just went back home to get sleep. The morning sickness was kicked in last night. I was fine this morning, but I made a ton of food this morning. It was like a buffet. I was just about done setting up the table, when Jesse came out of the room in nothing but pajama bottoms.<p>

"Morning sunshine," I greeted.

"What's this for?"

"I was hungry, so I decided to give a variety of things." I answered. I sat down at one of the empty plates.

"Looks good," He complimented, sitting across from me.

"Dig in, we have a full day ahead of us." I said. As we both eat, I can't help but think. When should I tell him? Fiji sounds good, but I rather get it over with. After the heist? Maybe after we're done, I'll ask Lilly. When were were finished eating, we headed straight for the meeting point. A truck was there to haul the guys off, and I was going with John to help take out Ghost. Jesse gives me a bear hug, and kisses me on the forehead.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you babygirl." He whispered. I hugged him as if it were the last time. I gave him a kiss on the lips, and watched him get into the truck. AJ was right behind him.

"AJ," I called.

"Yeah?"

"Bring him back to me, alright?" He nodded, and got on the truck.

"Come on, Roxi." John called. I look over at Lilly, and she's with Jake. I got into the passenger seat, and he drove away. He dropped me off at my location. I put together the rifle with the silencer on the end. I placed my ear piece in. Mine was different from the others. I could hear him when he has the speaker turned off. Electrical wiring done by an old friend. I pointed the gun at him. "You set?

"Yeah,all I need is the word." I replied.

"Calm down, Roxanne." The sound of his voice annoys me.

"Ghost, Don't make me press the trigger." I threatened.

"Knock it off, you two." G. said. I rolled my eyes.

"Officer on duty."Ghost announces.

"All right, Officer. The package is due in five minutes." G. said, through his ear piece. "Crow's nest one, and crow's nest two. Put an eye on him."

"Not letting this fucker get away." I mummbled.

"Where are you two?" Ghost whispered, to himself.

"Stop looking," Minutes have past, and the package wasn't there.

"Package is late." G tells Ghost.

"Must've gotten hung up. They'll be here. Goddamn! Get off my ass." Ghost says "Com'on guys, have some faith. I've never trusted him, and I don't really plan on going back on my word now. After a while of silence, G. finally speaks.

"Where the hell is it, Ghost? Talk to me. Where is it?" G finally asked.

"They're coming. They'll be here. Y'all need to relax. I told you they coming. Damn!" Ghost says."They'll be here, G. They just running a little behind." I waited for a response.

"Take him out." G. said

"Gladly," I smiled. I aligned the shot to his head, and my finger slowly pulls the trigger.

"They're here! They're here, goddamnit! I told you they were coming." Ghost says. I release my finger. Shit!

"Alright, hold up, hold up." G say.

"They turning down the ramp now. Alright G, here they come." Ghost says "Merging on to 4th."

"You got lucky," I commented.

"Com'on guys. I'm holding traffic. Just give me the word." He said, ignoring me.

"Alright boys, we still got cars inside the cones." John says.

"Cones look clear to me. Holla at me."

"Go ahead and wave them through, Officer." He instructed.

"Showtime boys." Ghost said. "It's in your hands, now."

"Fifty yards. Twenty-five yards! Ten yards!" John counted. "Hit it!" There was an explosion in the middle of the street. Through the cloud of smoke, the truck was still above ground.

"Damn it! Too soon!" I said,

"We missed! Where is it?" G asked, frantically. I placed the the gun on the ground, and ran all the way down to the street. It kind of took a while since I was on the 7th floor.

"Goddamn Jake, you went too early." Ghost said,

"Shut up, Ghost, shut up!" Jake yelled.

"Crow's nest one and two? Where are you?" G questioned.

"All hell broke loose up here!" I here Ghost said, as I hit the streets, where traffic has stopped. The men were getting out of the trucks, and were focused on the hole.

"Abort! We gotta abort this." G says

"Hold on, hold on! I see something up here. We got a man on the move." Ghost said.

"No Officer, we're aborting this now!" G yelled .I walk towards the second truck, and there was someone next to it.

"Not yet, goddamnit, we got action! You don't see what I see, G! Just keep them busy! What's this crazy bitch doing?"

"Hey!" He turned around, and I punched him in the face. He fell the ground, and I grabbed his gun. I shot him in the forehead, and got into the huge truck

"Shit! She just jacked the guard!" Ghost exclaims. I put the truck in reverse, and pulled it as far as I could. I pressed the brake, and switched it into drive.

"Keep it clear down below!" I tell them, before I pressed the gas. I get closer and closer to the other truck.

"She's ramming the truck! Here it come!" Ghost said. I slammed into the truck, and it moved forward. It soon fell to the ground. "Roxanne's got a problem. Hit the guard! Incoming!" As the cops were shooting at me, I pressed the gas. Landing the truck in the hole as well. I got out of the truck, and opened the back doors.

"We're in!" I announced.

"Let's hustle boys, come on." G said. I began helping them put money into the bag, and zipping it up once they were full.

"We're good," I zipped up the last bag, then placed it over my shoulder.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go." G says. We each went through the tunnels to the sewer line. We decided to split up, and to meet up at the hotel. I ended up going by myself, through the tunnels. I was the first to make it to the hotel, then each of the guys showed up. Jesse wasn't the only one who didn't show up. I sit in the a chair, worried on where he could be. I keep calling his cellphone, but it keeps going to voicemail.

"Dammit Jesse Attica!" I place my cellphone on my chin. I ignored everything around me, and waited for a call. There was a banging on the door. Everyone picks up their gun, as I walk to the door. Jake steps ahead of me, and opens the door.

"It's him. Where have you been? I've been calling you!" Jake said, everyone lowers their gun. I thought the sight of Jesse would make me feel better, but his facial expression didn't change my emotion. He came in breathing heavy, and sat on the nearest couch. I grabbed his face to focus.

"Baby, What happened?" I asked.

"Police chased me."

"You brought them here. Jesse, you brought him here?" G asked.

"No. I shot one of them."

"What?" I hear the guys shout.

"Hold up, you shot a cop?" Jake says

"I had to, man." Jesse says

"Where's the money?" Ghost asks

"I stashed it."

"You left the money? Damn!" Ghost says

"Hold up. Jesse talk to me. What happened?" G says standing across from Jesse. I still haven't moved from in front of him.

"I was at the subway station and these two cops chased me." Jesse explained.

"Why? Tell me why?" Ghost asks

"Hold up, Ghost!" G yells at him "Why'd you shoot him?"

"I had no choice. He had me cold, man. He never fired at me. It was like he wanted me to shoot him." Jesse says

"Stupid ass!" Ghost says

"Shit! I'll beat the shit out of you." G said, lunging toward him. I held my father back from beating the shit out of Jesse.

"G let it go!" Jake yells

"You don't shoot cops!" G yells at Jesse. I shot the gun into the air, and everyone was silent.

"Everyone calm the fuck down," Each of them look at me. I turn back around, and look at Jesse. I bend down and looked at him. "Jesse-"

"Don't baby him!" Ghost yells.

"Do you want me to break your fucking nose?" I asked, silencing him. Jesse reaches for my hand, asking for sympathy. I pull it away, and look into his brown eyes. "Jesse Attica, you always say you don't want want to go back to jail, right? Well, You just bought yourself a life sentence for what you just did. "

"But-"

"I love you to death, but you made your bed just now. You're now going to have to lay in it." I said. He looked suprised, and hurt by my words. I stood up straight, and placed the gun on the coffee table. My phone vibrates in my pocket, and Lilly's name popped up. I could feel myself shaking, badly. I place my gun in it's usual spot, which is in my boot and walk towards the door.

* * *

><p>I pull in the back of the club, and I could feel myself calm down a bit, but I was still shaking. When I pulled in, I saw Kayla's car. I walked into the place, and Lilly was at the bar.<p>

"Roxi?"

"So much is going on right now," I said, starting to shake again. "I need to calm down,"

"Let me get you a glass of water," She turned her back,

_Thud_. The back of my head hurts, and I see Kayla's face before I hit the ground. I hear screaming, and then everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trouble Always Knocking**

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Roxi :)

A/N: I believe I might do one more chapter, then this story is done. Here's Chapter 7 :)

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of furniture moving. What the hell? I reach for my gun, but it's not there.<p>

"Looking for this?"Kayla asked. I looked up, and she's holding the gun. She points it at my leg, and pulls the trigger.

"Ah!" I cried. I heard a muffle scream and I look around the room. She points the gun at the counter. I kick her knee cap, and a shot was fired. The gun hits the ground, and I slowly crawl to the gun. She pulled me back, pullling me away from the gun. I kick her in the chest, and crawled to the gun. I grabbed it and pointed in her direction. She was gone. I slowly get to meet and hop over to Lilly. She had a bullet hole on her right breast. She was taking her last few breaths. I got onto the counter, and grabbed a napkin. "Stay with me, Lilly." I pull her in close to me, and put pressure on the hole.

"I'm not gonna make it," She said.

"Yes, You are. We just have to get to the hospital." I said, as my voice begins to break. I get off the counter, and pull her body down. "HELP!"

"Remember the time we skipped school, and met up with those guys from that all boy school down the street." She asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "We went to the beach that day."

"Yeah, good times." She said. I sit on the ground, and pull upper half on my legs. "You know I've always wanted a spring wedding?"

"Yeah, We planned our wedding together back in freshman year. We picked everything out, from our dresses to the guest list." I said. "We've been friends for basically 10 years, but you've been more like a sister to me. I'll always love you, girly." I look at her, and she's lifeless. I could feel the tears come, and I'm holding her. Her blood is all over my shirt. I close her eyes, as I try to hold the tears back. I hold her close, giving her one last hug. All of the times we spent together flash through my head, as if they were yesterday. I hear the door open. Jesse and Jake ran in. Jake sees me, and falls to his knees. The tears were coming faster now that Jake was crying.

"Damn the money's gone!" Jesse yelled from upstairs.

"Jesse! Help us!" Jake cried out. I wipe my tears, and look at her lifeless body. Not only did I lose a best friend, I lost a sister.

"We got company!" He yelled. I slowly get off the ground, but fumble. Shit, I forgot I was shot in the leg. Everything was happening frast from there. Next thing I knew, the brothers were loading guns.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"I was wrong about Ghost." Jesse said to him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Jake said. "Jesse, take Roxi and leave. You can't be down with me on this one."

"I'm not going back." He said quietly. I looked up into his eyes.

"You don't have to, babe." I assured.

"You have your whole lives ahead of you. Get out while there's still a chance." Jake added.

"This is my life, Jake. Roxi deserves so much better than me."

"Baby, I love you matter how many times we fight or fuck up. I love every moment I spend with you, and I don't want to lose you." I cried. He looked down at me, and I could tell he was torn between the two. He hugged me, and kissed me on the lips. I cling onto him. He grabbed his gun, and went towards the door. "Jesse!"

"Jesse!" Jake yelled, following his brother.

"Jesse!" I cried. As soon as the door, all I could see was the two being shot. I could feel my stomach hit the ground. The shots stop, and I began heading toward the back door. I got into my car, and drove off. I lost my best friend, and now the best guy I ever had.

* * *

><p>I pulled into the airport parking lot, and I see a group of people. G., John, Ghost, Kayla, and an unknown person. I limp towards the group, and pulled out my gun. It looked like a heated argument. I pointed the gun at Ghost, and pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground, then Kayla looked back at me. I shot her in the forehead, and she fell next to him. I wince at the pain that shot in my leg. I limped towards the bags on the ground. I picked them up off the ground. We each place them into the car, and we were off. A woman I've never met before was in the trunk. I really didn't bother to introduce myself since I'm just so pissed off . How could he do that? Why? I felt someone rub my leg.<p>

"It's gonna be okay," the woman assured with her thick british accent.

"No, it's not." I cried. The tears were coming back again faster than expected. "If I had told him, He would be here with me."

"Told who what?"

"My boyfriend. If I told him I was pregnant with his baby, he would be here." I announced.

"You're pregnant?" G. asked.

"Yes!" I answered. "I was going to tell him after this was over. I wanted to get married, and have a family. That dream is now shot to shit."


	8. Chapter 8

**Trouble Always Knocking**

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Roxi :)

* * *

><p><em>4 years later...<em>

"Mommy, Can we get this?" Jordan asked, holding up a toy.

"Jordan, Christmas is in two days." I reminded him. "Santa is gonna give you everything you asked for."

"It's not for me, Mommy." He informed. "It's for the kids with no homes,"

"You want to give toys to homeless kids?" I asked, looking into his hazel eyes. Looking at him, I see Jesse _a lot_. He has my eye color, and my smile. He gave me small nod.

"Yeah, Ms. Desiree said that we should be grateful that santa comes to our houses, because Santa doesn't always have enough gifts for the kids with no homes. " I'm suprised, yet proud. "Can we give them toys, Mommy?"

"Yeah, Sure." Four years has gone by since the big heist, that ended in a disaster. I have birth to my son, Jordan Kyle Attica. The three of us pretty much when our seperate ways, well kind of. Gordon, and John both live in Miami, which isn't a far drive. We split the money that was in the bag, which means I'm set for the rest of my life. Well now since Jordan's in preschool, I started a program for kids in foster care. It's pretty much a after school program. I give them a place to come back to for help, and an escape because it's a drag sometimes. Before that starts, I offer Burlesque dancing classes. How else will I keep my figure, or even keep up with my 4 year old.

After I checked out my items I head towards my Toyota Land cruiser. I placed all of the items in the trunk, and closed it. I walk towards the backseat door.

"All buckled in?" He nods his head.

"Yes," I check the seatbelt, and smile. He's growing up so freaking fast.

"Alright, Hands on your head." I instructed. I closed the door, then got into my seat.

"Are you we going to bring the toys to the kids?"

"Yeah," I answered, turning on the car.

"Is what I'm doing good, Mommy?" He asked. I smiled, and looked at him through the mirror.

"Yeah," I replied. "Mommy's so proud of you, Jordan." I was really proud, when he gave the homeless shelter the toys. All I could do was smile, and be proud. When we finally got home, he was asleep in his carseat. I took a picture and sent it to Gordon. He love pictures of his grandson.

_To: Gordon(Father)_

_From: Roxi_

_Guess who tired himself out after doing a charitable gesture. _

I get out of the car, and slowly un-buckle his seatbelt. I pick him up, and her wraps his arms around my neck. I open the front door, and walked upstairs. I slowly lay him down on his bed, and take off his shoes. Once he was all tucked in, I gave him kiss on the forehead, then left.

* * *

><p>It's the night of Christmas eve, and I'm making cookies for "Santa" with Jordan.<p>

"Mommy, We have to make sure it's pefect or he won't come to our house." He said, making me laugh.

"He's going to come, but you have to be in bed." I reminded him, icing of the cookies.

"I wanna place the cookies out," I hand him the plate of cookies, and he puts it on the coffee table along with the glass of milk.

"The cookies are out, now lets get you to bed." I said, directing him upstairs. "Or don't make me get the tickle monster." He yells, and runs up the stairs as I chase him. I grab him, and bring him to his bedroom.I tickled him, making him laugh.

"Stop it, Mommy." I stop, and lifted the covers. I quickly tucked him in.

"All tucked in?" He nods. "All cozy?"

"Yes,"

"Alright. Night, little man." I said. I gave him a kiss on the forehead, and walked out the door, shutting the lights off. I grabbed a cookie from the plate, and began eating it. I turn on the television. After about two hours of watching TV, I placed all of his presents underneath the semi-empty tree. I through in a few gifts for me from Santa to make it I finished, a picture caught my eye. It was of me and Jesse sitting on the beaches of Spain. Beautiful place and a really nice trip. I miss him so much. I sigh, and walked back towards the couch. I grabbed another cookie, and lay on the couch.

_Knock! Knock!_

What the hell? What time is it? I looked at my cellphone, and it's four in the morning. Who could be knocking at my door at this hour. I get up, and quickly make my way towards the door. I opened hte door, and there's a guy standing there.

"May I ask why are you knocking on someone's door so early?" I asked. Once I focused my eyes, I saw exactly who it was. Jake? What? I thought he was shot to death? My eyes were in shock, and I'm left speechless. I gave him a hug, l and look at him. He looks different. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's you."

"Believe it," He said.

"How did you find me? How are you still alive?" I quesetioned.

"It wasn't easy, and I don't know. One minute I'm being shot at, then the next I'm in prison." He said.

"I'm just so happy you're alive," I said. "Where are my manners? Come in, Jake." He walked past me, and into the living room. Just as I was gonna close the door, something stops it. A foot to be exact. I follow to where the foot was connected, and I can't believe it. I cover my mouth, and I could feel the tears emerge.

"Hey, Roxi." He greets, sending shivers down my spine like it did four years ago. I give him a hug, and he embraces it. It feels great to be back in his arms once again. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too," I replied. I finally pull away from him, and I see his tears.I chuckle, and wipe his tears. He finally let's go of my torso, and follows me into the house. I grab the remote, and turn off the television. "How is everything?"

"Good, " Jake responded.

"That's good," I replied.

"What have you been up to? You look good,"

"I teach dance classes, and I run a program for kids in foster care." I informed.

"Sounds like you're doing really good," Jake said. I looked over at Jesse, and his eyes were wondering around the room.

"If you guys need a place to stay, you can always stay here." I offered. "I have a guest room upstairs."

"We don't want to impose on you or anything."

"No, I insist. You two are staying here, and that's final." I said, making them chuckle.

"Is this your nephew?" Jesse asked, holding up a picture of me and Jordan. Before I could answer, I heard a small voice.

"Mommy?" Jordan called, walking down the stairs. "I had a bad dream,"

"Really? Come here." He walked towards me, and sat on my lap. He rested his head on my should, and looked out the window. "This is my son, Jordan." Jordan's head turned, and looked at the brothers.

"Mommy, I thought you said Daddy was in the sky." I watched Jesse's eyes go wide at the statement.

"I thought so too," I said, kissing his forehead.

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Trouble Always Knocking**

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Roxi :)

A/N:This is my Xmas present to you guys; The last chapter of Trouble Always Knocking. I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I did writing it. Thanks for the reviews, Alerts, and Favorites.

Happy Holidays

3 Hiphopangel1221

* * *

><p>After putting Jordan back into bed, I made coffee for the two brothers.<p>

"Congrats on your son." Jake said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Thanks,"

"How old is he now?" Jesse asked.

"Four." I answered. "He's getting so big."

"He definately looks like an Attica." Jake commented, making me chuckle.

"Yeah," I take a small sip of my coffee. "Oh, My dad and John are coming by later for dinner."

"Is John still a lady's man?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "You can't teach a dog new tricks."

"Very True."

"You guys probably want to get some rest," I said, placing my empty mug into the sink. "Guest room is first door on your right, and my room is right across the hall." I walk out of the kitchen and head upstairs. It's kind o awkward now that he knows, and I don't know what to do.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of Jordan's scream. I tossed the blanket over, and hectically ran down the stairs; towards the scream.<p>

"Mommy, Looked what Santa got me." He said, holding up an action figure.

"Sorry to wake you," I look over at Jesse, who's on the ground with Jordan. "He wanted to open his presents."

"That's alright, I needed to get up anyways." I said, sitting on the couch. "Open the next gift, Jordan."

"Alright," As he opened each gift, I could see the happiness in Jesse's eyes. He looked like he was happy to have a son. Of course I opened my gifts that I bought myself, I got myself two pairs of new heels, and a new purse. After breakfast, I began cooking Christmas dinner for seven since John is bringing a guest. As I was cooking, Jesse walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" He asked.

"What?"

"Were you ever gonna tell me that I had a son?" I have a small nod, and continued cooking.

"Yeah, I was actually gonna tell you after the heist."I admitted. "but you kind of commited suicide before I could say anything."

"Why didn't you tell me before that?"

"Jesse, That was far from my mind since I was fighting for my life. My friend was killed with my other friend and it hurt. Sometimes I wish I could go back and said I was pregnant, but would that have changed a thing?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have missed 4 years of his life."

"But you're here now, right?" I snapped. I turn around and he's looking at me. "Don't give me that look, Jesse. Either you're in his life or you aren't. I'm not gonna pressure you to stay when you really don't want to be." Just then Jordan walks into the room.

"Can I have some juice?" He asked.

"Yeah," I walked away from the stove, and grabbed a juicebox from the fridge."Go watch TV, and please don't spill it on the couch."

"Alright, mommy." I watch him leave the room, then continued cooking. I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"So that's a yes?" I asked.

"Only if you say yes to this." What? I had a confused look on my face, but then I see a ring box in Jesse's hand. I stopped what I was doing, then opened the box. A diamond ring flashes in my eyes.

"Is this?"

"Yep," He answered, kissing me on my cheek. I took the ring out of the small box, and place it on my ring finger. It looks cute.

"Wait, How did you get this?" I asked.

"I've had it for a while." He answered. "It was gonna be a promise ring, but I thought it was time for something more than that." I turn my body around, and gave him a tender kiss. "I kind of need your answer. Is that a yes or a no because I could seriously-"

"Jesse, just shut up." I smiled, before kissing him again. I lay my forehead against his, and watched a smile emerge. "Love you, Jesse Attica."

"Love you, the future Mrs. Roxanne Attica." He chuckled.

"You know I hate being called my real name."

"Alright. Mrs. Roxi Attica." He said.

"Perfect." I gave him another kiss.


End file.
